


Ephemeral

by sxftjinko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Eremin - Freeform, Established Relationship, Esto iba a ser un drabble más corto y al final me excedí, Fluff, Hay un beso pero está narrado de forma indirecta (?, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftjinko/pseuds/sxftjinko
Summary: Armin piensa en todos los momentos que ha vivido con Eren y en lo poco que él se siente a comparación.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque esté narrado desde el punto de vista de Armin, este se refiere a Eren como si fuese una carta, es decir, usando la segunda persona (?? Creo que se entiende mejor una vez lo lean

Respirar contra tu cuello parece una fantasía de la que no debería poder disponer. Sentir tu corazón bajo mis manos, calmándome en las noches más frías, cuando los estragos de la guerra amanecen tras mis párpados cerrados, alargando sus finos dedos hacia mi posición.

Tu cabello me hace cosquillas cuando eres tú el que toma mi pecho como almohada, pero jamás podría quejarme, no cuando soy solo yo aquel que puede observar esa faceta tuya tan calmada, cuando dejas a un lado tus anhelos de venganza y decides entregarte por completo a mí. Me gusta trazar figuras sobre la piel de tu espalda, tratando de hacerte entender su significado, de confesarte las palabras que nunca podría proferir en vida.

No me hago merecedor de las miradas que cada mañana me regalas, de ver cómo esos fieros luceros brillan con una luz propia cuando se cruzan con los míos. Suaves, cálidos, tan ávidos por la intimidad de la situación, que parece como si hubiese muerto entre tus brazos para poder renacer de nuevo, siempre a tu lado.

Tampoco comprendo qué hice para poder ser el único ser en vida que tuviera la oportunidad de probar los labios de Eren Jaeger siempre que se me antojara, boyante ante las sensaciones que emergían en mi estómago, fijo en las caricias que tus manos depositaban en mis pómulos. Me haces sentir querido, protegido, en casa. Da igual que hace tiempo ya que Shiganshina cayó bajo los escombros de los muros que una vez nos protegieron, si tú te encuentras a mi lado, me veo capaz de cumplir con cualquiera de mis objetivos.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Armin? —Me rodeas desde atrás, devolviéndome aquello que tanto endulza mi corazón, el motivo por el que sigo sonriendo a pesar de que, a cada noche que pasaba, descansamos con un compañero menos entre nuestras filas.

Sonrío, girándome hacia ti, encarando aquel semblante de cuyo encanto sigo sin poder asimilar.

—En nosotros —confieso, bordeando tu cintura para poder corresponderte al abrazo.

Te ríes de vuelta, acercándome aún más hacia ti, permitiendo que nuestras frentes se juntaran y nuestras narices juguetearan entre sí.

—¿Y bien? Me interesa saber lo que el privilegiado cerebro de Armin Arlert tiene que decir al respecto. —Me haces cosquillas con tu aliento al hablar.

—Opina que eres demasiado atractivo para ser un maldito «bastardo suicida» —bromeo, suspirando cuando tus labios entran en contacto con los míos, un roce tierno, apenas un segundo de placer.

Te alejas débilmente, analizándome desde arriba con cierto deje de diversión. Mantengo la mirada puesta en tus esmeraldas, aguardando, tratando de ignorar el carmesí que en mis mejillas ahora parecía residir.

Tensas la quijada antes de subir tus brazos, con tus manos deleitando cada centímetro de mi piel, perfilando mi anatomía hasta detenerte en mi rostro. Acunas el mismo con cuidado, pasando entonces a terminar de explorar con la superficie de tu boca, cerrando tus ojos a la vez que yo lo hacía con los míos.

Siempre he creído lo mismo mientras te besaba: parecemos dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas. No debería ser justo que alguien como yo disfrutara de tal emoción, sintiéndome completo, comprendido y escuchado. Te aseguras día y noche de hacerme entender que no soy una carga, que jamás te molestaría el estar junto a mí. Podía vacilar en la enfermedad, cuando todos los de mi alrededor me miraban asqueados y tú no dejabas de acompañarme en el dolor, susurrándome una y otra vez lo mucho que me querías a pesar de todo. Podía vacilar cuando me dejabas atrás con Mikasa, lanzándote de cabeza a la batalla, sin mirar atrás, reacio a escuchar las órdenes de tus superiores si las mismas no cuadraban con tus ideales. Sin embargo, cuando todo finalizaba, siempre te girabas. No hacia Mikasa, no hacia el resto de la legión, sino que lo hacías hacia mí, sonriendo, dándome a entender que lo habías conseguido una vez más, que los abusones ya no podrían derrotarte si no contases con la ayuda de Mikasa.

Pero, sobre todo, me lo hacías ver cuando me besabas, tendido sobre mí y con las mantas a nuestro alrededor, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos. En los abrazos, los arrumacos y los apretones de manos que podíamos afianzar entre el gentío.

Cuando estás cerca de mí, Eren, todas mis inseguridades parecen desvanecerse. Solo pienso en ti, en lo afortunado que soy de poder tenerte como mejor amigo y compañero incondicional. Porque no puedo imaginar una vida en la que tú no estés presente, y ningún futuro parece ser suficiente sin yo estar siguiendo tus pasos.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué opina el mío? —murmuras cuando nos separamos, dejando que tus acciones se desviaran hasta mi cuello, lugar que mimas con tu boca mientras sonríes al hacerme jadear.

—¿Q..Qué es?

Te despegas para poder hablarme apropiadamente, con el fantasma de tus labios aún haciendo presión sobre la calidez que se cierne bajo mi mandíbula.

—Opina... No, _opino_... —Tomaste aire, relajándonte visiblemente cuando traté de darte apoyo con mis brazos—. Opino que me importas mucho, Armin, de verdad que no sé qué hice para merecer todo lo que tenemos.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir, mas trato de retenerlas aunque sea unos instantes, queriendo corresponderte, negar la parte negativa que habías incluido en tu discurso. No obstante, nada parecía querer brotar de mi garganta, y ahora solo lucía como un llorón enamorado que no podía soportar la alegría que inhundaba sus pulmones.

—Eren... —sollozo, estampando de nuevo mi rostro contra tu clavícula, queriendo calmar así la maraña que se había armado en mis costillas—. Te quiero. —Sonrío, porque por fin me he atrevido a soltarlo—. Te quiero muchísimo.

Percibo tu ventilación contra mi coronilla, meciendo mi cabello al compás de tu rítmica respiración.

—Mierda, Armin. —Me atrapas aún más, dejándome entender que también habías comenzado a llorar—. Yo también te quiero, maldita sea, yo también lo hago.

El mundo se detiene y ya nada más parece importar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola <3
> 
> Literalmente tuve que recortar esto porque se estaba quedando demasiado fluff y ya me empezaba a incomodar qwq (ese incómodo momento en el que el fluff es tanto tu comfort como tu uncomfort a la hora de escribir). Me estoy viendo de nuevo snk y pues pensé en estos dos y decidí escribir algo cortito para la causa. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
